ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Underground People
are a prehistoric race that controlled the kaiju Telesdon. They were unable to stand the light of the sun, and were always seen wearing sun glasses. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 100 kg *Birthplace: 40,000 m underground History Ultraman The Underground People were a group split off from the rest of mankind durring the time of the ice age, and had dwelled underground for an untold number of years. Seeking to take the surface, they saw only one obstacle in their way, Ultraman, the only being with the power to battle their technology and their monster Telesdon. Where as others had tried to destroy the alien warrior, the underground people sought instead to enslave him. They kidnapped Anne Mohaimu of SSSP's France division and replaced her with a similar woman of their agent on the surface. She help them eventually captured Shin Hayata, the host of Ultraman and also tried to brainwash him into becoming their servant, hoping that Ultraman would become their servant as well. However when they ordered Hayata to transform into Ultraman, the flash of the Beta Capsule, caught them by surprise. The light that came from Ultraman, was a light too intense for their photosensitive selves to survive. As for their attempts at controlling Ultraman, it was unsuccessful, as Ultraman was a being of light making him incorruptible to any attempts to control his mind. As he flew away to fight their monster Telesdon, all Underground humans died after being exposed to Ultraman's light. Anne Mohaimu was rescued as well and went back to France. Trivia *Voice actor: Koji Yada (Underground People Leader) *In original planning, they were supposed to resemble Noppera-bo, a faceless Japanese ghost/Yokai. *Episode 2 of Ultraman Orb had Jetta Hayami of SSP noting if the sinkholes made in the city were the work of an underground race as one of the easter eggs to past Ultra Series. Ultraman X An Underground Person named appears in Ultraman X. While her background still remains a mystery, she had been seen lurking underneath the subway. According to urban legends in the internet, whenever someone meets her in the subway, she will cause the ground to eat them. Sometime later, she assumes the disguise of , a beauty salon manager that died two months prior. After she manipulated Telesdon into generating multiple earthquakes, Daichi and Asuna went to investigate and witness her calling Telesdon. The next day, they visit Ryoko at her salon and Asuna revealed her as a fake, causing a short chase until she managed to get away. At night, she summoned Telesdon and commenced it as the time to destroy human civilizations to return back the "glorious night". After X defeated Telesdon, the Underground Woman took the Spark Doll and tried to kill Asuna but she managed to evade due to her broken shoe while Underground Woman disappeared after being fired by energy bullets and left her sunglasses and Telesdon's Spark Doll. Trivia *Actress: **Hinako is a female actress whose well known for her portrayal in various Japanese horror movies, including Sadako Yamamura in Rasen, the 1998 sequel to the horror film Ring. Similarly, the Underground Woman is (like her race,) portrayed lacking a pair of eyes. *According to the urban legend, she causes the ground to "eat" any victim she comes across. It is possible that what actually happened was, she summoned Telesdon to devour her victims so that they would never interfere her evil plan. Powers and Weapons *Brain-Washing Machine: The Underground People poses the technology to brain-wash humans to do their bidding. *Telesdon: The Underground People can control Telesdon and command him to do their bidding. :;Ultraman X *Blaster Gun: The Underground Woman is armed with a pistol that can fire energy bullets. *Sonic Scream: The Underground Woman can unleash a loud scream that capable of disrupting electricity and causes Telesdon to appear. *Knockout Wave: The Underground Woman is able to emit a wave from her hands that is able to temporarily knockout humans. Weakness They are weak against light and will b easily killed by a bright flash. Underground-jin base.png|Brain-Washing Machine Telesdon 2.jpg|Telesdon Chitei_Onna.jpg|Blaster Gun In popular culture Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso In part 2 of episode 197, everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong with Keroro due to his obsession for drilling holes. Kululu explain this by presenting pictures of hole-based things like anniversary rock records, female news reporter (in Japan, female news reported read as since the word is close to ), entering Kotatsu (in Japan, it pronounces more like digging in since kotatsu is a small table), a mole and others. Among them were a picture of the female member of Underground People, marking her small cameo appearances in the episode. Gallery Underground People 1.jpg Underground People 0.jpg Underground people scene.png Ultrmn_Undrgrnd_hmn.png Underground-jin.png Underground-jin I.png id:Orang Bawah Tanah Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Mutant Humans Category:Ultraman Category:Villains Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X